Stego Extraction
Log Title: Stego Extraction Characters: Ace, Optimus Prime, Slugfest, Snapshot Location: California Date: January 22, 2015 TP: None Summary: Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California. Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Thursday, January 22, 2015, 2:14 PM California/Nevada - North America :Beautiful and warm, California and Nevada are the western most continental states. California is known as the entertainment center of the United States, as most movies, television programs, and record albums are recorded there. It's also known for some of the worst traffic, smog, and riots in the world, especially in Los Angelos. Nevada, on the other hand, could be considered the Sin capital of the world. Home of Las Vegas, it's the land of casinos and gambling, where people lose their fortunes in the blink of an eye. Incidently, it's also one of the only states with legalized prostitution. ;Contents: * Snapshot * Ace Ace drives through California in a slightly beat-up silver Toyota Camry. A tiny stego is playing in a lake, and fishing! A mecha-stegosaurus about the size of a panther, Slugfest has orangish heavy metal plates that adorn his backframe that can scissor themselves like a chainsaw to cut through some of the strongest of materials (on the rare occasions he can hit them). On his flanks are his large vibe-cannons which he uses to blast relentlessly at his foes, real, imagined, and allied with. His body is a more faded coloration of green. He shuffles along on his stumpy orange legs, matching his spikes. His tail is short and stubby, without the normal spikings along it. His optics blaze with fury as he trundles along, seeking out aggression directed at himself at any and all terms. Ace spots what looks like a small mechanical dinosaur playing in the lake, and pulls over in curiosity. Slugfest is splashing and chasing minnows, pausing to nip at them every now and then! Ace hms, watching Slugfest play. He pulls out his radio, and talks quietly into it. Ace mutters to himself, "... appears... be... a lake... in..." Slugfest doesn't even notice the human in the car nearby. EDC Colonel Ace says, "Autobots, I have a sighting of what appears to be Slugfest playing in a lake off the highway in California." EDC Optimus Prime says, "Understood, Ace. We'll go take a look." Ace gets out of the car, leaving it unlocked. EDC Colonel Ace says, "Good. He doesn't appear to be causing any trouble, but with Decepticons, you never know." Ace stands by his car near a lake, watching Slugfest play and fish in the water. EDC Optimus Prime says, "Agreed. Even if it's just a 'game', there's no telling the damage he can do." Slugfest is in the water about halfway to his highest back plates, head underwater, so he can't hear the approach. EDC Colonel Ace says, "My thinking exactly. Sending coordinates." Ace watches Slugfest calmly as he waits for the Autobots to arrive. Optimus Prime drives along the highway before finding an exit to turn off and drive down to the lake itself. It's not long before he spots Ace and his car, as well as the swimming stego on his sensors. Slowing to a stop with a hiss of air brakes he transforms. :The semi launches in the air from the front, the arms unfolding from the sides, legs folding downward from the back as the recognizable and powerful form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime quickly takes shape before you! Ace walks out to meet Prime as he arrives. "There he is, Prime," he says somewhat uselessly, in Colonel Obvious mode. "He appears to be fishing, although I couldn't for the life of my imagine why." "With Decepticons, sometimes, there just isn't a reason." Prime says, gauging the depth of the lake. Figuring it to be shallow enough to where Slugfest is playing, he heads out into the water itself to perform Stego Extraction. Slugfest still is blissfully unaware of the large Autobot sneaking up on him. His head is underwater because he finds it easier to catch the minnows for some reason! And he catches a few and gulps them down. Ace watches with interest. Giant robots, man! He never gets used to it. Optimus Prime gets just about to where Slugfest is nose first in the water, and reaches down with both hands to try and grab the Decepti-tape. >> Optimus Prime succeeds with his generic combat roll on Slugfest. << Slugfest suddenly notices when he's grabbed, squeals and kicks little feets! Slugfest tries to escape the grasp! >> Slugfest fails his generic combat roll against Optimus Prime. << Optimus Prime turns around to head out of the lake with the squirming stego in his grasp. "Fish and Game Department." he jokes. "I'm guessing you ignored the No Fishing sign." Ace looks amused at Prime's bantering, and a little surprised, not realizing Robot Lincoln had a sense of humor. Slugfest kick-kick-kicks and squeals and protests! "No no no no no! NO TAKE ME OUT OF LAKE! No am hurtings anything!" Snapshot snaps a picture from the bushes! Ace watches in fascination, almost feeling sorry for the little stego, until he remembers what damage Slugfest has caused in the past. "No can do." Prime responds, keeping a tight grip on the wiggling tape 'con. "In fact, this is my lucky day, as I think you're well over the minimum weight for keeping a catch." he says, stepping up onto the shore proper. "So I'm not tossing you back. What I AM going to do, is send you back to the Decepticons, postage due." : Slugfest shows up in a box like Garfield puts Nermal in, marked Abu Dhabi? : Ace LOL : Ace says, "with Snapshot here, this embarrassing moment for Slugfest can appear on both Facebook and Instagram!" : Optimus Prime says, "Steel shipping box, marked C/O Decepticons, Trypticon. Included note says 'Found wandering private property. I strongly suggest you get a better leash. Besides, you owe $250 in shipping charges, COD. With great dislike, Optimus Prime'" "How exactly are you going to send him back, Prime? Need me to drop him off high over Decepticon territory?" Ace asks curiously. Slugfest starts kicking harder! Even though his little feets aren't hitting anything. "NO NO NO! NO PUT ON LEASH! NO AM PUPPYDOG!" Ace smirks. "He's kind of cute when he's powerless to hurt anyone." Optimus Prime chuckles a bit. "Indeed, and yes, I think a fly over of Decepticon HQ with our package here is best. With a strong warning to our cargo to not let me catch him wandering around here again." Ace nods. "I'll go warm up a jet. I'll be happy to speedy deliver him for you at no charge." Slugfest tries nipping on one of Prime's fingers to try to get him to let go! >> Slugfest succeeds with his generic combat roll on Optimus Prime. << Ace heads to the nearest air base to pull rank and get a ride to drop Slugfest off. Soon Ace radios from the AFB. "OK. Got a transport ready. Can you bring the cargo here?" Optimus Prime takes the squirming Slugfest in hand as he taps his radio. "I'm on my way." With that he transforms, with the tape stego ending up in his trailer. :Optimus Prime's arms fold in, as his legs collapse and fold back behind him as he takes his Semi Truck form! Ace has the C-130 prepped and ready to go, with the cargo bay open and route already mapped to as close to Con territory as he dares fly -- which is pretty close. : Optimus Prime says, "Somewhere in Siberia... maybe next to a bunch of Cossacks. >.>" : Ace hees! "Slugfest IS a messenger... have any messages to pass on to Starscream?" =D : Swoop tends to forget this isn't just TFs as she finally remembers Ace is a GIJoe character. : Ace says, "Yep. We have both. =)" : Optimus Prime says, "Indeed. The included note shall read: "Attention Decepticons: You really need to keep better control of your pets. Perhaps a stronger leash is in order? At any rate, the accompanying tape 'con was removed from a lake as a hazard to the environment and is thusly returned to you. In regards to your other inquiry, I believe the humans have a saying... go pound salt? It is this I suggest you do as restoring Megatron, our arch nemesis, to full working order is quite contrary to our goals of ending this war. Sincerely, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime pulls up to a stop next to the awaiting C-130 with his protesting passenger. A quick transform, a catch, and the Stego is readied for his trip back to 'con HQ. As Prime is doing so, a note is attached to the Stego's back. "Just a little correspondence." he says. Ace smirks as he watches Prime attach a note to the stego's back. "I have to say -- I like your style, Commander Prime." : Ace says, "Does the note read what you said in OOC? =)" : Optimus Prime says, "Oh yes." : Ace says, "Ha!" Optimus Prime takes a nearby steel box, preps it, and places Slugfest inside it and with a quick slam and lasering it is firmly welded shut. With that, it is placed on the plane with a cargo parachute attached. Ace grins. "Thanks for responding so quickly, Optimus Prime. I'm glad we could get this little Decepticon wrangled before he caused any real damage." Slugfest paws at the box once he's secured inside, little scuffling noises of metal on metal. "NO WANT BE IN AIRLESS BOX!' Ace glances into the cargo area at Sluggy's stegocrate. "He'll be OK, won't he?" he can't help but ask. "We don't breathe." Prime states matter of factly. "Though to be fair, a couple of small holes wouldn't hurt." Two small holes are added to the top of the metal box. Ace smiles, looking a little relieved. "OK. I'll drop him off with his note as quickly as possible." He salutes Optimus Prime, and heads into the cargo plane. Optimus Prime stands to watch as the plane prepares for take-off. "One irritant dealt with." he says with a sigh. "Though I have little doubt, he'll be back to make trouble." Ace says, "Comfortable back there?" Slugfest scuffscuffscuff Ace smiles to himself, and prepares the plane for takeoff. Slugfest says, "No am fox in box! Let go!"" Ace says, "I'll let you go when we get you home, OK?" C-130 Hercules #4146 roars to life, and heads down the runway, slowly picking up speed. Slugfest pawpawpaw "Are there yet?" Ace . o 0 ( Oh, boy. It's going to be a looong flight. ) : Snarl says, "SO, what is going on?" : Slugfest lols, was caught by Prime and put in box labelled Abu Dhabi...err I mean trypticon : Ace says, "Stego abuse!" : Slugfest says, "is kyoooooot and thus mailed away..." : Optimus Prime says, "After being plucked out of a lake." : Ace might have to drop him off in the Arctic Ocean on the way. ;) : Slugfest says, "heee" : Optimus Prime says, "Oooh, then having those holes in the box might not have been a good idea. >.>" : Swoop says, "If Slugfest really wanted to sneak into ABHQ, he should paint himself up like Snarl. No one will ever know the difference." : Slugfest says, "hee" : Snarl chuckles : Swoop says, "If anyone notices the size different, he can claim he got shrunk in the wash." Ace braces himself for a long flight with an annoying passenger, and takes off. C-130 Hercules #4146 lifts into the air, and turns north. Ace flies the cargo jet north, over the United States and into Canada. Ace then carries Slugfest over Canada, and still further north. C-130 Hercules #4146 starts to bounce and vibrate as Ace takes it around the north pole, and down low into Russian territory staying out over polar waters as late as possible until the last minute, hoping to avoid both Russian radar and Decepticon sensors. Slugfest is still pawing at the inside of the box *scuffscuffscuff* and periodically whining, "Are us there yet?" Ace calls back, "Almost. With luck your friends won't shoot me down before I can deliver you!" Siberian Eastlands - Northeast Russian Block - Russia Formerly part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, this area of the former Communist superpower contains the Siberian Eastlands. This region of Russia was most famous for being used as an open-air prison, the harsh conditions and brutal winters of the area making escape attempts suicidal. Despite this fact, at least fifteen groups of people, including the Khanty and the Nenets, live as nomadic herdsmen, following the reindeer of the area. ;Contents: * C-130 Hercules #4146 * Sensor * Decepticon City/Trypticon * Decepticon Outpost Ace flies in low, under Russian radar, and, he hopes, outside of the reach of Decepticon City's sensor range. He calls back over the roar of the turbulent wind hammering the ship. "I believe this is where you get off! Be sure to deliver that message, OK?" He flies as close to Decepticon City as he dares, and then opens the cargo doors and dumps the stegobox out, watching as the parachute opens to deliver Slugfest gently down to the snowy Russian earth. After dropping Slugfest off, Ace hightails it out of there.